


country roads take me home

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: clintucky fried chicken [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BC I SAY SO, Big Dick Barton, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Clint Barton, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky has been off on mission and missed his boyf and shows him how much





	country roads take me home

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh idk i just wrote this bc i wanted to write roadhead and then this happened
> 
> don't actually give bjs on the freeway
> 
> @_amamot

Bucky sighed in relief as he got off the plane in Des Moines. He and Clint were officially retired, but Tony still called him up to assist on any missions where his intimate knowledge of HYDRA would be helpful. But getting back to Clint and the farm was always a welcome reminder of the life he had built for himself now. 

And seeing his fella waiting at the baggage claim in a flannel pushed up around his forearms was just the treat he needed after a long week of blowing up and infiltrating bases. Bucky melted right into his arms and let himself be kissed until they heard a less-than-friendly remark from a passerby. 

“Missed you.” Clint murmured into Bucky’s hair, resting his chin on Bucky’s head as he pulled him even closer. 

“I can take care of myself” Bucky tried to extract himself but Clint’s arms were longer and he wasn’t really trying that hard. The citizens of Iowa would just have to avert their homophobic eyes.

“I know. I just missed having you to wake up to.”

Clint kissed him again, only breaking apart when they heard the bell for the baggage claim. Bucky was having so much trouble not just tackling Clint right there and kissing him senseless until security would no doubt kick them out. He was buzzing in anticipation and happiness of finally being back in Clint’s truck, on their way back to the farm. He wondered if Lucky was asleep or chasing fireflies outside. Clint reached across the gear shift and held Bucky’s metal hand in his calloused firing hand. 

Bucky’s hand twitched impatiently as they waited at a red light to get onto the highway. He moved it to be rubbing Clint’s leg, moving precariously higher with each stroke of his hand.

“Buck…” Clint’s voice was a bit choked as he pulled onto the nearly empty freeway. 

“Mm I know you can focus with a lot of distractions, sugar.” Bucky murmured as he reached to cup the bulge growing in Clint’s jeans with his hand. “I’ve been thinkin’ bout this monster in your pants all week.”   
  
“That’s-” Clint couldn’t really form a good sentence with Bucky’s hand unzipping his jeans and working his cock out. “You can’t wait til we’re in like… a bed?”

“No.” Bucky said before unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over to take the head of Clint’s cock into his mouth.

It was truly a testament to Clint’s concentration skills that the car didn’t waver or stray off it’s speed at all. Bucky bobbed his head slowly, enjoying himself as much as he was hoping Clint was. Clint’s hand casually laid on his neck, rubbing his jaw as he pulled up to pay special attention to the tip. He swirled his tongue under the head and suckled hard, making Clint’s hips stutter minutely in his seat.

“Babe you’re killin me” Clint murmured lowly as Bucky felt the car slow down to exit the highway. 

Bucky just hummed around his dick again, taking him all the way to the root and relaxing his throat to take the entire (impressive) length. He was vaugely aware of Clint’s hand stroking in his hair, his eyes leaking tears, and his mouth drooling onto Clint’s jeans as they flew through the small towns off the highway. The gravel of their driveway made Bucky’s mouth vibrate around Clint and ripped a moan from his mouth as he put the car in park.

“You just couldn’t wait could you?” Clint pulled him off his cock and kissed him.

“Just needed that.” Bucky responded sweetly, stroking him with his metal hand. “Race you to bed?”   
  
Clint laughed against his mouth. “Some bed, sure. I’m gonna take you out there and fuck you against the bed of this truck since you can’t seem to wait, why should I?” 

Bucky shivered a bit at that and nodded frantically, scrambling to undo his seatbelt. When Clint wandered to the back of the truck with his pants still undone, he saw that Bucky had pushed down his pants and underwear to mid-thigh and had his arms braced on the tailgate. Clint opened up the tiny packet of lube from the glovebox and rubbed some onto his fingers.

“Pretty desperate aren’t ya?” Clint remarked as he pushed two fingers into Bucky with no preamble. 

“Need you, sugar.” Bucky pressed himself back into Clint’s scissoring fingers. “Been thinkin’ about this the whole time we were wrappin’ up the mission”

Clint withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock before slipping it between Bucky’s cheeks to tease him a bit. He laid himself over Bucky’s back to kiss along his jaw and just tease his rim with ever drag of his dick. Bucky was whining and trying to get any friction but Clint’s lanky body on top of his kept him against the truckbed. 

“Please…” Bucky choked out, trying to push his ass back into Clint.

“Mmm ok. I do love teasing you, though.” Clint stroked himself a few more times before pressing into Bucky’s tight heat.

Bucky let out an open mouthed sigh with the first drag of Clint to bottom out. It was still a stretch even after being prepped. Clint paused when he was pushed all the way in, letting Bucky settle into the stretch and relax in his arms. 

“God, yes” Bucky moaned from his throat. 

Clint fucked him slowly, relishing the drag and stretch and molding Bucky’s body against his as he held them close together. He was taking his time, letting Bucky get as thoroughly fucked as he had wanted. And Clint had missed this too. He drove all the way in and angled his hips to massage his cock against Bucky’s prostate. With shallow thrusts against his prostate, Bucky was quickly worked up and gasping.

“‘M Close.” He managed to choke out as Clint wound their fingers together and picked up his pace. “Mm fuck. I--”   
  
His cock shot off untouched onto the ground under them as he babbled and Clint fucked him through his orgasm. When he went loose and boneless against the cool metal of the truckbed, Clint managed to flip him over without slipping out of him. He kissed Bucky hard on the lips, driving himself completely into him again.   
  
“You still wanna take this inside?” He murmured, scooting Bucky towards the end of the tailgate and pulling his pants fully off.

Bucky grinned and wrapped his legs around Clint as he was lifted off the truck bed and Clint’s cock was further driven into him. He held on around Clint’s neck and kissed him as he stumbled towards the house, not even waiting for the door to close before Bucky was pressed against it and Clint was ravishing his mouth again. 

“God I’ve missed you.” Clint said as he tipped their foreheads to touch.

“I missed you too. I always do.” Bucky kissed him dirtily and felt his own cock twitch inbetween them. “You still want to go to the bed?”   
  
“I never said anything about the bed.” Clint grinned and drove Bucky harder against the door.

They made it to the bed eventually. Much later that night.

  
  



End file.
